1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable device and an adapter for connecting a power adapter to a peripheral apparatus and a method thereof, and more particularly to a method and a portable device of simultaneously powering and connecting a client device through a data bus, and a detachable adapter thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, the manufacturer's design of the portable device tends to be developed toward the miniaturization to satisfy the user's demands on the appearance and the portability. The required interface port of the portable device to be connected to other external devices is designed as simple as possible. The conventional method is to design a single port (i.e., a receptacle) on the portable device to satisfy various requirements for other external devices. For example, a mobile phone, a digital camera or a digital personal assistant is usually provided with a receptacle satisfying a single interface specification. The AC adapter, any other electronic device or a computer host can be connected to the receptacle through a plug of the cable with the same interface specification. The receptacle may satisfy the universal standard, such as the universal serial bus (USB) standard so that the design of the receptacle can be simplified.
However, the use of the universal standard also has drawbacks. For example, when the portable device serves as the host under the USB standard, the portable device serving as the host must provide the power source to the client device to enable the client device to operate when the host and the client device are connected to each other and the data is transmitted between the host and the client device. In this case, even if the external charger or AC adapter can supply the power source, it still cannot be connected to the portable device together with the client device to power the portable device. On the contrary, when the portable device is connected to the external charger, it cannot be connected to the client device and the data cannot be transmitted between the portable device and the client device. Thus, the usage of the portable device is restricted, and the portable device and the external power source are not effectively used so that the user may feel inconvenient.